


Final Destination: YangYang

by ScarletxNight



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, Gen, Hard Carry 2, I am awful, Murder Mystery, as if, bambam gets murdered haha, detective conan style, mmchallenge, suspects, train to busan?, train to yangyang, wait, who is the killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: Got7 and their staff are on their way to YangYang. The train ride goes well with lots of fun and filming getting done until the boys play hide and seek...A scream and a body is found but who is the killer?This is a so-called murder mystery. Please only read chapter 2 THE REVEAL, if you have decided on the murder suspect already. Consider all the hints and the blueprint of everyone.Hope you have fun!(Cross-posted on Got7 amino!)
Relationships: None
Kudos: 8





	1. The Case

Got7 was on a train for over two hours now. The journey was long, but fun mostly as they played a lot of games and goofed around.

Jinyoung was just having a little time for himself, reading a mystery thriller, when he heard a loud scream and looked up. It wasn't unusual for the boys to be loud, but something just felt off, so he put his book away and stood up to find out what was going on. A look at his watch told him, that it was exactly 10:35.

They had 2 compartments of the train overall. One was mostly for the seven members and the other one for their staff to have their peace, so it didn't take long, to make out where the scream had come from.

Jinyoung passed Jaebeom, who was sleeping soundly and Mark, who just peaked out of one of the two little toilet cabins connecting the two compartments. Hearing Jinyoung coming closer, he hid back in the toilet right away.

Ignoring his Hyung's weird behaviour, Jinyoung passed the crew's sleeper car, they seemed to be working on something, and finally reached the rear of the two compartments. Yugyeom was backed against the opposite side of the sleeper cars, watching with horror at the inside of one on Jinyoung's right side.

Jinyoung shivered, except for the two of them, another door on his left opened, Jackson coming out bewildered from the only other sleeper car close by. He looked, like he had just woken up. Jinyoung stepped forward and looked inside the sleeper car in front of him just to find, what he already feared: a dead member. BamBam.

He kept his cool, knowing, he had to observe every little detail from now on, to find out, what had happened. It was time to make use of all the knowledge he had collected from reading books and solving riddles. He looked around carefully to take notes, while Youngjae, Mark and finally Jaebeom appeared, yelling and staring.

Jinyoung just watched, while writing down everything he found:

┌──────── ∘°❉°∘ ────────┐

Location: Compartment 1, sleeper car No. 100

Victim: Kunpimook Bhuwakul (short: BamBam)

Age: 21

Time of death: 09:45AM - 10:37AM

Cause of death: Gunshot wound on chest

Evidence: no gun, single shot in the heart, a pillow with a gunshot hole, not much blood, no signs of a fight, chewed green gum on the door's lock; can't close fully (DNA: victim), one empty bullet shell

└──────── °∘❉∘° ────────┘

Weirdly enough, all the other boys were looking at him, awaiting answers. Jinyoung looked them over, before finally taking everything into his hands: "We need to talk. One after another." And with this, he interviewed them all...

✩ * . ☪. ° . . ✩ ° °¸. ¸

:. . • ° . * . . ✫ ¸ . ° °

**Suspect 1: Yugyeom**

Facts: Found at the crime scene, was the one to discover the body and scream at 10:35.

Testimony:

JY: So, you found the body. How come, that you looked into the sleeper cars, we aren't suppose to use as the staff said before?

YG: Yes, I found him! It's horrible... Well, we were playing hide and seek, because we were bored after the zombie game. I was the seeker and had looked through the compartment 1 first, before looking in the front. I knew, Bam wouldn't listen and go inside of them, they are perfect to hide in.

JY: Who was playing with you except for the victim?

YG: Mark and Jackson-hyung, Youngjae didn't join after the first round, so just the four of us.

JY: Where were the others. Did you find someone else close by?

YG: No, I started at the seat line No. 07, where I had to count with closed eyes. I heard the others running to look for hiding places, but nothing else. I then went on looking going towards the rear and then...found Bam.

JY: Jackson was only one sleeper car away from the body, didn't you see him?

YG: *head shaking* No, there was no one. But he must have heard something! How not? He was close by...

Found on suspect 1: a little empty plastic bottle with glue leftovers, crumbled piece of foil, pack of choco milk, headphones, phone.

✩ * . ☪. ° . . ✩ ° °¸. ¸

:. . • ° . * . . ✫ ¸ . ° °

**Suspect 2: Jackson**

Facts: Stayed only some meters away from crime seen, looks tired, gun found in the sleeper car he was in.

Testimony:

JS: It really wasn't me! I fell asleep right after hiding. I don't know!

JY: ... I didn't imply anything. But, it seems you have found something?

JS: It wasn't me, I swear...I don't know, who put the gun into my bag! I was looking for my organic tea, wondering what it was and pulled it out. It was a gun! Can you believe that?

JY: So, you are saying, that someone is trying to blame the murder on you? How come?

JS: I don't know. I can't believe it myself, but how else would the weapon turn up inside my personal belongings?

JY: How unlucky, that your fingerprints are now on the murder weapon. Well, this case looks kinda simple, no? I know, that you had a fight with Ba...the victim at approximately 09:15, because of some snack, you had kept for yourself. He just took it without asking. Didn’t that make you mad?

JS: Yes...but not enough to kill! I mean, yes, he took my organic and expensive gum, but I forgave him. BamBam offered me french fries afterwards.

JY: *evidence bag in hand* Do you mean this gum? To your luck, it was used to make the door the victim hid behind, unlockable. It also silenced it. Good to know, who it belongs to. Weird, that all evidence points towards you...do you have anything else to say?

JS: It wasn't me!

JY: *sighs deeply* You were not even four doors away, when the murder happened and you want to tell me, you have heard and seen nothing? No gunshot, no murderer, nothing?

JS: *looks down* I really fell asleep deeply...must have been too tired after the last weeks schedules. I normally don't sleep this deep. I don't know. Yes: I haven't seen or heard anything. I only woke up, because it seems like I was still able to time my phone's alarm to 10:35.

Found on suspect 2: gun (murder weapon), organic snacks, tea and gum (green), half empty water bottle, phone.

✩ * . ☪. ° . . ✩ ° °¸. ¸

:. . • ° . * . . ✫ ¸ . ° °

**Suspect 3: Mark**

Facts: Was seen by the toilets at 10: 35. Looks unsurprised and unmoved by the events.

Testimony:

JY: You saw me on the hallway and hid, why?

MK: *sigh* We were playing HIDE and seek. Of course, I would be hiding. What does that have to do with anything right now?

JY: Very well, so you are saying, you have nothing to do with the murder?

MK: No, of course not! I just didn't want to be the one to pay for the second round of snacks. That was the bet. Are you suspecting me?

JY: I am suspecting EVERYONE at this point, just want to know, what happened.

MK: What happened? Someone killed BamBam, while we were playing! Shouldn't you look for the murderer instead?

JY: Okay, let's say it wasn't you. Who do you think did it and why?

MK: *shrugs* Who knows? Let's be honest: BamBam was a pain in the a-

JY: No cursing!

MK: He was annoying and triggering people, whenever he got the chance. Am I surprised, that someone killed him? Not really. I am more surprised, he lived that long...

JY: Sounds, like you would have loved to kill him yourself instead of the murderer. Do you have anything to add?

MK: Whatever, but I heard it doesn't look too well for Jackson...you really think he could do it? Well, I mean, he WAS angry and even yelled at Bam only an hour ago: "Your legs are french fries! Eat them yourself!" But they were normally on pretty good terms, so I didn't take it too seriously...

JY: Interesting. Thank you for the additional intel. That's all.

Found on suspect 3: 2nd pair of earrings, Ipod, empty water bottle, shirt with a stain, phone.

✩ * . ☪. ° . . ✩ ° °¸. ¸

:. . • ° . * . . ✫ ¸ . ° °

**Suspect 4: Jaebeom**

Facts: Was seen in compartment 2 seat 12 at 10:35, was most likely asleep, composed, doesn't look sleepy.

Testimony:

JY: You woke up, Hyung? Did you hear something?

JB: Of course. Yugyeom's scream was loud enough to wake me up, though I was in the 2nd compartment, sleeping. I can't believe, that BamBam was killed while I slept!

JY: What did you do, before you went to sleep? We had about 40min after filming.

JB: Me? Nothing much. I looked over some lyrics and then wanted to take a nap before we continue filming or arrive.

JY: You don't look sleepy at all...Do you have any idea who or why the victim was killed?

JB: I am used to taking short naps due to oir schedules. Not really. I mean, he is going overboard a lot and even worse lately, but killing him is a little too much. I can only imagine, that he went too far with annoying Mark, Jackson or Yuygeom. Those were the three, who were most triggered by him lately.

JY: Well, that's a lot of people. What about you? Any grudges or else?

JB: Grudges? Well, I found out, that it was him who ate my food in the refrigerator. You know, that's the reason I fought with Jackson before... He really gives a lot of reasons to kill him.

JY: Sounds like you sympathise with the killer?

JB: ... I would be lying if I said, it's a total surprise. You know BamBam, he was doing what he wanted. Always.

JY: Anything else? Any suspicions?

JB: Of course not. I don't believe, that any of my members killed one of us. I bet, this is all a big misunderstanding and that it was an accident.

Found on suspect 4: a book, a notebook and broken pen, empty strawberry milk bottle, ripped and crumbled pages, phone.

✩ * . ☪. ° . . ✩ ° °¸. ¸

:. . • ° . * . . ✫ ¸ . ° °

**Suspect 5: Youngjae**

Facts: Was seen by no one, arrived last at crime scene, looks pale.

Testimony:

JY: Where were you? I haven't seen you at all?

YJ: M-me? I was sitting in the front rows, Hyung. I like sitting there, doesn't make me feel so sick.

JY: Are you okay? You seem kinda nervous?

YJ: *sweating* Of course not! I mean, one of our members was killed. And it may be one of us too!! This is really stressing.

JY: Are you sure? You know, you can talk to me, if you have seen or heard anything...or maybe even done something?

YJ: *nearly jumps* No! I mean, I have done nothing and not heard or seen anyone. I was totally alone in the front. Listening to music and looking through some new lyrics. I just don't like train rides.

JY: *sighs deeply* I understand. If you want to talk to me, I will listen anytime. I just hope, you know what you are doing.

YJ: *looks away* Yes, thank you Hyung. I just really want to find out, who killed Bammie. This is all just too much and I can't stand the thought of being stuck on this train...

Found on suspect 5: notebook, Ipod and headphones, phone.

✩ * . ☪. ° . . ✩ ° °¸. ¸

:. . • ° . * . . ✫ ¸ . ° °

Detective Nyeong had listened and noted the most important points of all interviews.

He had asked the staff for any info on the members, but they could only remember, that Youngjae, Jaebeom and Mark had been close by a few times. They hadn’t seen the other three.

After drawing a blueprint, of the whole situation, a smile crossed over his lips.

The murderer really tried to play him, huh?

How could he underestimate him just like that?

_It was time to reveal, who it was!_

BLUEPRINT:

-

-

-

Make up your mind, before reading THE REVEAL and the ending! Who do you think is the killer? Why? You can comment below or just keep it to yourselves, while reading!


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the Revelation of the real killer.
> 
> Got7 amino had a survey for choosing the killer and the votes were:
> 
> MARK: 41,1%  
> YUGYEOM: 16,9%  
> JACKSON: 16,8%  
> JAEBEOM: 16,8%  
> YOUNGJAE: 08,4%
> 
> (out of 107 votes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCROLL CAREFULLY, THERE ARE PICTURES AFTER EVERY PARAGRAPH WITH "GUILTY" AND "NOT GUILTY"!

Jinyoung read one last time over his notes and the conclusions he had come to at the end. He sighed heavily, knowing that as soon as the train makes its next halt, they are only five and not seven anymore.

The picture of one of his members being taken away by their staff, clouded his mind. But this was his responsibility. They had chosen Jinyoung as the one to solve this misery without even discussing it. So, he had to do it, right?

The crew had assembled all the members in the sleeper car Jackson had come out from before. They looked curiously at all the members, when Jinyoung arrived last. They all sat down, a little table in the middle as if they had come together for an important meeting.

Jackson was the first to see him, the others all warily watching one another. "Jinyoung-ah! They say, you know who did it? Really?" He was looking hopeful, despite the fact, that all evidence were pointing towards him.

Jinyoung sat down at the only end of the table, Mark and Jaebeom on each side. He let his eyes sway from member to member, until he finally spoke up: "Indeed. It took me a little, but I found out, who the killer is. A sneaky one at that too."

Now the little room was quiet. The crew was waiting outside, not wanting to overrun the little space meant for only 4 people in general.

"So, who is it?" Mark didn’t look as interested as he sounded, so Jinyoung just started right away.

"To make it easier, I want to go through every single one of you and say, why you are or are not the murderer of BamBam. Starting with Jaebeom-hyung."

All eyes were on the leader right away. Jaebeom felt uncomfortable under their stares, but he held back, a questioning look thrown at Jinyoung. He looked directly at the older one, sighing deeply.

"It's not Jaebeom. He had no motive, except for the one, everyone would have and he had no suspicious items on him. When I passed Hyung, he was sleeping and even if he wasn't, he must have passed the crew and Mark to get to the crime scene. There was no way, no one would see him or him only being in the 2nd compartment."

Jaebeom was letting out a deep breath, he didn't know he was holding in, he turned to look at Jinyoung only, who was already on the second person.

"Mark-hyung."

He was met by a surprised look on the older's face, not saying anything. Jinyoung shook his head: "Don't worry, I know it wasn't you either." Jackson leaned back: "Got me scared for a second, I really thought it was Hyung from the way his interview went."

Jinyoung only glanced at Jackson as he continued: "He sounded defensive, that's right. But we all know, that Mark hates wrongful accusations and is easily annoyed by being questioned. Mark-hyung was between the two compartments, hiding.

It is indeed not unusual to hide away, when you hear someone coming closer, I could have been helping Yugyeom at that time. Also, Mark had nothing on him pointing at him as the murderer. It's clear, that he had some issues with BamBam in the past, but those were usual ones, that were way too old to bother with them now."

Jinyoung turned towards Jackson and opened his mouth, but before he could say any word, he changed his mind. His head snapped around and fixated Youngjae, who seemed as nervous as before, if not even more.

Jinyoung waited a long second, before he spoke up: "Youngjae, don't you want to tell us, what exactly happened?"

As if hit by a lightning bolt, Youngjae nearly jumped out of his seat next to Mark. He stared back in shock: "W-what do you mean, Hyung? I don't know."

Not believing a word, Jinyoung shook his head: "I know, that you didn't kill BamBam. That's not what I am implying. I also know, that you DID something, you are keeping to yourself. What is it?"

Feeling the stares from all around and Jinyoung's piercing gaze on him, Youngjae finally broke down. He nearly cried as tears threatened to roll down his face, turning to Jaebeom: "I am so sorry Hyung! I really am. It wasn't on purpose or anything. It must have rolled onto the floor, when you fell asleep. I swear, I didn't see it."

Jaebeom and Jinyoung both intercepted at the same time: "What?" Youngjae shook his head: "I am sorry, Hyung. I know ot was your favourite pen. The Bart Simpson one."

It was slowly dawning on Jinyoung, Jaebeom making a loud noise, like he realized what he was talking about too: "It was you. You broke my notebook pen? I thought, it broke from the fall after I fell asleep."

Youngjae looked down, his face slightly flushed from the embarrassment. He avoided to look at anyone. Jinyoung sighed heavily, so this was what it was all about, he felt bad for his dongsaeng: "Hyung, I will buy you a new one, when we are back home" he offered. Jaebeom closed his mouth again like a fish. He was not happy about his favourite pen being crushed underneath Youngjae's sneakers, but in the end it was just a pen and it wasn't hard to get a new one.

The problem at hand was way more serious: They still had no murderer. And only two suspects were left. Youngjae seemed like a ton of weight had just lifted from his shoulders. He was even a little relieved, that they had more serious problems to deal with, than his Hyung's favourite cartoon pen.

"Jackson...Yugyeom. Only you two are left. I will give you one last chance: Turn yourself in. We will lessen the punishment. So, please. I don't wanna be the one to point fingers." Jinyoung sughed heavily for the hundredth time, at least it felt like it. He couldn't stop the grin spreading on his face as he saw that none of the two boys moved.

He hoped so. It was a sneaky try, but Jinyoung lied: He would love to point out the murderer, who dared to challenge his wits. The silence spread infinitely it seemed, without anyone speaking up. They all knew, what was at stake in that moment, all being impossibly silent.

Jinyoung sighed one last time for show and then explained the whole ordeal. He could hear a low snort coming from a corner, ignoring it completely.

"It is kinda weird, that everything, I mean literally EVERYTHING was pointing at Jackson as the murderer. You don't need to be a genius to get the feeling, that something was off. After looking at my own blueprint of the whole situation, I finally gor it: How could Jackson and Yugyeom be in the same compartment and not see or hear each other? Weird. The only possible option: one of them was lying."

Jackson sucked in a surprised breath: "No, I wasn't lying! As I said, I was sleeping, so I saw NO ONE!" Yugyeom threw a suspicious glance at Jackson, being aware, that it was him or himself. Jinyoung caught his gaze, his grin widening. He looked like he had just won the bet of his life as he said in a calm, but definitive voice:

"Got you."

Now all stares were on Yugyeom. Youngjae leaving out a yelp at the revelation. Mark looked...amused. It was a surprising outcome for all of them, that it was their youngest, who had killed his own best friend. Jinyoung didn't mind them, but went on with explaining how exactly he did it: "It was really clever to try blaming Jackson.

He easily gets hot-headed and wouldn't catch on so fast. About what was really going on. The next step was a little tricky. You somehow gained access to Jackson's stuff and did 2 things:

1\. You secretly took a piece of organic gum from his bag.

2\. You put sleeping pills into his water bottle.

Giving the gum to BamBam and making sure, Jackson would see it. You waited and all of you started playing hide and seek. Jackson was probably drink water anyway, the train ride being this long, good for you, that the drugs started to kick in, when everyone was still playing."

He gave Yugyeom a hard stare, but the boy didn't flinch. On the other hand, Jackson sprung to life and wanted to grab him:"YOU! How could you? I mean, why blaming it all on me? I even offered you my organic tea, when you said you don't feel well...and what? You put sleeping pills into my drink? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Mark had grabbed him, before he could jump over the table and start a chaos in the already small space.

The others were starting to shift around too, wanting this all just to end as quickly as possible. We all know, how...sensible Jackson is with his organic stuff. He started a fight with BamBam and everyone was witness making sure, he had a motive. BamBam got sick of the gum easily and you took it qith his DNA and put it on the door's lock, you KNEW he would hide behind.

You waited until it was your turn and started 'looking for BamBam', while everyone hid. Finding him in the sleeper car and convincing him, that you wouldn't look for the others.

You pulled out the gun, you had placed in the sleeper car even before we started our journey and used the thick pillow, that now has a burnt gun hole, as a silencer. You shor him directly, when he was in a sitting position, hence not much blood loss. Lastly, you took the gun with you and put it in Jackson’s bag between his personal stuff. He would find it sooner or later.

Jackson himself was knocked out by the sleeping pills. You went back to the body and screamed, so everyone would come around and not blame you in the least. Jackson's mouth was gaping, he opened and closed it, until only one word was left: "Why?"

That's when Yugyeom finally showed emotions. His face was stretched into a hate and painful mask as he spoke up finally: "You should know! I hated how he made fun of me. EVERY DAMN TIME! 'I didn't put anything on my lips' he didn’t stop. I begged him, bribed him, but no! I only saw red and had to end this. I planned everything, but he was my friend, my best friend! I tried talking to him, when were were sitting in that sleeper car. Asked him to stop it and that it was annoying and hurting and you know what he said?" He let out a cold and emotionless laugh mking the others shiver.

"He told me: 'No...I have put nothing on my lips!' That's when I totally lost it. He didn't even see it coming, because of the pillow and the next moment...he was gone. I warned him. Before and even right at that moment, that he was going too far, but he didn’t care. I regret nothing."

Jinyoung wasn't the only one this time sighing loudly. It was Mark, who spoke up first this time: "I am really sorry, Gyeom-ah. BamBam can really be an as-"

"Mark!" Jaebeom wasn't even sounding scolding anymore.

The eldest looked sheepish: "Damn annoying brat. Wish he could hear us."

The door of the sleeper car opened and BamBam walked in, he was nearly jumping in excitement: "We won? Jinyoung-hyung guessed it right, so it's now on You Gyeom to pay for lunch!"

Jinyoung was kinda disappointed, he felt bad for Yugyeom, the game wasn't easy, but he had wanted to play against them all, just like that avatar game a year ago. And he lost. "I want seafood! Yangyang has great seafood. Let's order the biggest plate they have, right Gyeomie?"

Though it was all a game, Yugyeom now really looked, like he could kill. All of them. They just loved teasing him too much. He hated losing, when it was a bet of any kind.

~

~

~

Fin.


End file.
